Not Even Death
by Amarioko
Summary: As was fated to be, Youko Kurama died. He meets her in the future, telling her of his death. Kagome won't let him die without seeing him one last time. She could save him! He didn't have to die! Youko knows it's already too late. YoukoKagKur
1. Chapter 1

**_Not Even Death_**

"Youko...," She whispered in a choked voice. "How?"

His golden eyes saddened and Kagome feared the worst. "I died, love." She gasped and cried out, "No! How could this happen? Where was I?!" Youko frowned, his arms encircling her shoulders to rest her head against his chest. "We had a fight," He said. "I... was being unreasonable. You got angry."

_"Why won't you stay?_" _He refused to admit he was pouting. "Stay with me." Kami, he was practically begging._

_"Youko," She sighed, exasperated. "I'm just going to re-stock on supplies. I'll be back in a few days." She couldn't see why he was making such a big deal out of this. _

_He scowled. "If you go; I'm not coming back." Her eyes snapped up, "What?"_

_"I'll leave." He said. "Youko. I'll be back in a few days!" _

_"Fine." He turned and walked away. When she looked up to respond he was gone. _

_"Grrr! Fine! Don't you come back, you stupid Fox!" She huffed away the tears in her eyes and jumped into the well, unaware of the golden eyes swirling with anger and hurt watching. _

Kagome looked up at him with tears clinging to her lashes. "It was three days later, around sunset. I'd left for a heist, to spite you, knowing you didn't approve of my stealing," He paused to look down at her with solemn eyes. "The Lord I was stealing from caught me and used some type of tranquilizer on me. I couldn't move, could only see shapes and shadows, and my youki was drained."

His face seemed to be made out of stone as his next words left his mouth, but she could see the pain in his eyes. "I died before I could see you again."

He looked down as she strained against his hold. "Kagome?" She looked up with anxious eyes, "That fight we had was two days ago, I have to go!" He stared at her a long while. "You'll never make it on time." She shook her head, "I'll get Inuyasha to take me. Youko,"

Her small hand wrapped around his clenched fist. "You'll see me this time. I promise." She turned and ran out the door, making her way to the well. Youko watched her from the window of her room. "Be careful, Kagome."

--

Inuyasha looked down at the woman he loved, pained to know that he'd waited too long on choosing her. "Inuyasha," She said in an anxious voice with tears in her lovely blue eyes, "Please! You have to help me." He turned away and she fell to her knee's crying.

A clawed hand was thrust under her nose and she looked up with a, "Huh?"

"Get on." He said in a gruff voice, "I can barely smell it, but I know his stench anywhere."

She smiled and gave a breathless 'Thank you'. Inuyasha didn't care much for the kitsune that stole his Kagome away, but if she was willing to shed precious tears over that bastard, he had to be worth something to her. The hanyou would do anything to bring her smile back. The mid-day sun beat on her back and shined in Inuyasha's hair as Kagome prayed to make in on time.

--

In the darkness of the cell a slumped figured could barely be seen. "Kagome...," A male voice whispered. "Forgive me."

A sudden crash made his silver ears twitch. Light, hurried footsteps making their way to his cell. Perhaps the Lord would let a female have a go at torturing him. Whatever happened, he wouldn't tell that stupid Lord where his stash was. He'd take it to the grave if he had to.

He could just hear another scuffle just outside his cell. It was as if his ears were stuffed with cotton, he could barely hear.

--

Kagome stared down at the groveling rat demon, a scowl on her face and her dagger at his throat. "Give me the key."

The rat demon shuddered at her cold voice, his trembling hands digging into his kimono for the key to Youko's cell.

As he dropped it into her open palm she asked one question, "Did you torture him?" The rat shook his head rapidly. She dug her dagger deeper. The rat gulped as she drew a thin line of blood, and slowly nodded his head. She stepped back and gave a curt nod.

"That's all I needed to know." The rat stared in shock at her retreating back before growling and charging at her foolishly. "Die miko wench!" She turned and stared at him. "You would attack me from behind like a coward?" Her eyes narrowed and she snapped her fingers.

The rat screamed as he was purified from the inside out. "You dared harm what belongs to the Miko of the Shikon no Tama, for that you will die." And he turned to ashes at her feet.

Her glowing lavender eyes faded back into teary blue as she unlocked the cell and gazed, with light from the hallway, onto her beloved. "Youko!" She gasped, "Oh kami... Oh, oh kami! What have they done to you?!" She fell to her knees in front of him, her hands fluttering over wounds dripping steadily with crimson.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her powers. She would heal him. She had to! He couldn't die on her now! A hysterical sob left her lips as nothing happened. It was as if there was a barrier blocking her from her healing powers. Her eyes flew open and she realized the Shikon no Tama was glowing a dark purple. "You stupid jewel!" She shouted, "I've guarded you for this long, the least you could do is give me this!" A soft groan drew her attention.

"Kag...ome?" She stared into glassy golden eyes. "Youko...," She gave a cry and launched herself at him. "Kagome," He said, her name falling from his lips in a mantra. "You're...real?" She nodded against his chest, not trusting her voice.

A sudden shadow blocked the light and she looked towards the door to find Inuyasha. "Kagome," He said, sniffing the air and giving a fierce frown. "He reeks of poison...," He sniffed again and paused, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. "Is he...?" He shook his head, "He's dying, Kagome." The miko turned her head away and sobbed. "Youko," She whispered. He tugged her closer to him, his nose buried in his hair as he took in her scent. "I want to remember your scent." He said, pulling back to stare in her direction with glassy eyes.

"I can almost see you. Your beautiful raven hair," A clawed hand ran tangled itself in her hair, pulling her closer. "Your eyes," With his other hand he ran his thumb over her eyelids, her eyes closing as fresh tears escaped. "Your skin," The back of his hand brushed against her cheek and she grabbed it with hers, placing a kiss on his knuckles. He pulled his hand away to grip her chin. "And your lips," Kagome sobbed into his mouth as he kissed her, both of the pouring all the emotions they felt into the kiss. Their last kiss.

He pulled back and Kagome gasped for air, "I love you," She cried, raining kisses all over his face. "Please don't leave me!" A clawed finger hushed her. "Kagome, I'm sorry." She shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have left you. It could have waited. It's all my fault!"

"Kagome...," She looked up at him as he rasped, her worry doubling as sweat poured down his face and his body wracked in spasms of coughs. "I...," He coughed and blood coated his palm. "I love you," A wry grin appeared on his face, a trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Figures I say it as I'm dying."

Kagome gave no resistance as he pulled her into another hug, his nose in her hair once more. "I love you, too." She whispered. He smiled and seemed to relax against her. "Youko?" Kagome said in a hush voice as his body weight pressed against her. "Youko?"

The miko let out a watery laugh, blinking back tears as she said, "Y...Youko? You'll be okay, right? We'll be together till the end, remember? You said...," She took a deep, shuddering breath. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "You said... you wouldn't abandon me..., no matter what." She didn't see Inuyasha flinch behind her as she said those words. "You said that.... and I believed you. Do you know why? Because you've never lied to me, ever. We-"

Inuyasha's ears flatttened, and he knew he had to tell her. "Kagome? He's... He can't hear you anymore." His friend turned those pained eyes on him and he couldn't outright say it. She looked away and stroked her loves hair. Finally, he forced himself to calm down. "Kagome, stop it. He's dead. You.... can't do anything for him now."

The raven haired youth shook her head and pressed her ear against the kitsune's chest, clearly in denial. She looked up with dead eyes, staring at the wall. "Youko... his heart... s'not beating..." She shook him, lightly at first, before shaking him so hard her whole body shook with him, all the while crying out his name. "Youko? Youko. Youko!"

Inuyasha walked up behind her unnoticed as she panicked. "YOUKO! No! You can't leave me! Wake up! Wake up!" She hunched over him and sobbed. "W...wake up.. Why won't you wake up? You said! ....You said you wouldn't leave me." She stopped completely at her last whisper, laying against Youko's chest as if he were still alive. As if he was still holding her. Inuyasha tried to pull her off of him, only to be zapped by her miko powers as they rose up in her distress. The lavender color of her powers washed over the miko and the kitsune, soothing waves brushing over them.

Inuyasha stared in amazement as the kitsune's injuries disappeared. Even his clothes mended themselves. "Kagome," He whispered.

"Look." The miko looked down, staring with shock and tears as any trace of injury on the kitsune vanished. "Why?" She sobbed, "Why do you heal him now that he's dead?"

--

Kurama looked around the room he found himself in when he regained control of his body. _Our body. _Youko reminded him. Kurama rolled his eyes and shook his head. "This is her room?" He mused aloud, staring at the dark green walls and plush black carpet.

A small smile formed on his face. "From what you've told me of your miko," He glanced around, finding her room to be impeccably clean, and not a spot of pink in her room. "I expected her room to be filled to the brim with stuffed animals and pink."

Youko gave a deep chuckle through their link. _You of all people should know not to assume such, and she's your miko, too.  
_

Kurama staggered as a sudden flurry of images and voices flooded his mind. He hunched over and let out a pained groan as they slowed down, leaving a dull throbbing in the back of his skull. _She did it. _Youko whispered. _I... I can hear her. She's... crying. Oh, Kagome... _

Kurama winced as he straightened, his head swimming with images, thoughts, voices, and pounding from the onslaught.

"You..." His eyes widened and he looked up, finding the woman of his dreams, Youko's woman. _Our woman. _Youko reminded him.

Ours? No. He thought as he looked into eyes that saw him as a stranger. Her cheeks were still stained from tears, he noted. No. She couldn't possibly love them both.

And then he heard that sweet voice. "Are you alright?" He nodded, too stunned to say anything. She frowned, "Good. Now," Hairs on the back of his neck rose and something suddenly screamed _danger! _"Who are you, and what the heck are you doing in my room?!" He ducked and rolled as projectiles came flying his way. Lamp, book, trashcan, desk chair-_Woah! Panties! _Youko's comment distracted him as he turned to look, and got a face full of text book. He staggered and fell flat on the floor, dizzy from all the sudden movements.

"Ugh," He groaned. He looked up to see her looming over him, her foot on his chest with him a bow point. He raised his hands in surrender, a sheepish expression on his face.

"I can explain?" Her stance didn't relax, and Kurama knew he was in quite a bit of trouble. Now if only Youko would quit laughing and beaming with pride about his woman long enough to help him out.

* * *

**_Amarioko: _**Should I continue? I'd love to hear what you guys think! This was going to be a one-shot but I'll continue if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not Even Death**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own The Little Mermaid either. Or any other movie I may reference.  
_

_**Chapter 2 : Explanations**_

_**O.o.O.o**_

"I can explain?" Kagome glared down at the handsome man underneath her booted foot.

She let up, stepping back so he could sit up but drawing her bowstring even tighter, the lavender glow of her power pooling at the tip of her arrow. It was a warning.

"You have thirty seconds. Start talking."

Kurama hadn't felt this anxious since… well, ever.

"Eh, would you mind lowering you bow?" He coaxed with his voice as soothing as possible, as if he were trying to calm a wild animal.

_A wild cat. _He mused as he stared into those lovely glaring eyes. _Ha! _Youko laughed, _She's more like a wild kitten, fur fluffed and hissing at us. Adorable! _ As if on cue, Kagome frowned, her power increasing and her hair fluttering about her with the pressure of her aura. "Lower my weapon? My only defense against a strange demon in my room?" She growled, the sound coming from her throat almost made him want to jump up and pull her into his arms. _So… cute!_

Kurama shook his head. _Youko! Stop it! I can't think! _ A deep chuckle met his efforts and he blushed almost as red as his hair as Youko replied. _Oh no, Red. That was all you. _

Kagome stared down at the man, her eyes widening as she noticed the sudden flush on his face. "W-what are you blushing about?" She muttered as her own cheeks heated.

Blushing was infectious!

"Ah, nothing!" The demon looked to the side, a small smile curving his lips.

"What!" She growled again, unaware how she was affecting him.

The man underneath her burst into a fit of giggles. That's right, giggles!

Kagome faltered, her face dumbfounded as she looked at this…. this lunatic who'd somehow found his way into her room. She didn't understand, why hadn't her demon wards stopped him? It should only allow in demons she knew…. And she definitely didn't know this demon.

"My… haha," The man gasped, "apologies, my… heehee, lady! You looked… and Youko… and then-!" He fell into his giggle fit all over again.

It took Kagome a second to realize what he said. Five seconds for it to sink in. And fourteen seconds to tear across the room and pull the man up by his collar, her lithe frame only slightly struggling under his heavier weight. "You! That name! How do you know that name?"

_Red, look what you've done! _Youko tsked in a mock scolding tone. Truth is, he was rather amused with Red's giggling fit. Well, it wasn't all his fault. He might have given his soul a _little _tickle.

Who knew he was so ticklish? Ah, all right. The thing was he was unhappy with how long things were taking and decided to amuse himself.

Cue devilish grin. What could he say?

Kitsune were mischievous creatures. He just couldn't help it.

_Youko, you! _Kurama groaned.

_Me. _Youko preened. Yes, he knew he was fantastic. No applause, please.

Kagome shook the red head in her grasp. "Answer me! How do you know that name? Do you know Youko? You must tell me! Please!" Kagome tried to hold back the tears, but couldn't help it as they slid down her face and plopped in sad drops on the demon's face beneath her. "Please…" She whispered.

Kurama stared up at her with wide, astonished eyes. Never had he seen such emotion displayed over his other half before. Youko was strangely silent in the back of his mind.

Kagome started as the demon pulled her hands away from his collar, watching with wary, teary eyes as he held her hands in his. She closed her eyes as he made soothing circles on her knuckles with his thumbs. "All right, please don't cry. I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything."

Kurama could deny her nothing as she stared at him with such hope in those beautiful eyes of hers.

Should she want the world? Through hell and high heaven, he would do anything to give it to her!

Kagome blinked as the red haired demon took her hand and placed it on his chest, over his rapidly beating heart. Why was it beating so fast?

Kurama could hardly differentiate between excitement and nervousness as he prepared to tell her all she wanted to know. More than she wanted to know, really. How would she take it? Could she possibly love them both like Youko had said she would? Was there really someone out there with that much love to give? That certain someone in this very room?

"Youko and I... are one." He said at last. He stared fixedly into her eyes as she digested this information.

...

"Eh?" She didn't get it. What did he mean by that? One? One... What? _One couple?_ Kagome blushed at that thought. Of course she knew Youko could go both ways, but could he get over her so quickly? ...Wait a minute. What was she saying? Youko had died in her arms! _There was no way unless he'd been reincarna... Oh._

Kurama leaned back as she suddenly invaded his personal space. Her gaze was so intent, so piercing, he thought perhaps she was looking into his very soul.

"You and Youko. Are... you his... reincarnation?"

_No, no, no! _Youko growled. _Red, what in the hell are you doing? You're confusing her!_

Kurama hissed out a breath between his teeth. _Shut up, Youko... You're not making this any easier._Youko pouted and Kurama could see in his mind's eye the kitsune crossing his arms huffily. _Of course it isn't easy! How do you tell the woman you love that you're sharing a body with another soul? _

Kurama sighed as he ran a hand through his bangs. He'd never had so much trouble talking to someone of the opposite sex.

_Wait a minute! That's it! Youko, you're a genius! _Kurama practically beamed. Youko smirked. _Well, it's about time you admitted it! You've been denying my genius for years!_

Kurama ignored him.

"We share the same body." He said. Kagome's eyes widened. "Okay?" A blush bloomed like roses on her cheeks and Kurama realized the turn her mind had taken. _Youko, look what you've done! Too much time with you has corrupted her mind. _Youko smirked. _What can I say? I have that affect on people. _

Kurama made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. "What I'm trying to say is that we're two souls in one body! We're not the same person, and we're not... doing what you just thought we were!"

Kagome looked amazed. "Two souls? Really?" She leaned in close and Kurama caught a whiff of her hair. He almost swooned. What was that? She smelled so _nice. _

_Whoa, easy there Red. What you just smelled was her scent. Tasty little morsel isn't she? _Kurama could only groan. He just wanted to bury his nose in her hair and breath!

"Yes," Kurama croaked. He noticed her strange look and cleared his throat, trying not to appear as flustered as he felt. How could she seduce him so? Did miko have their own kind of kitsune seduction?

Kurama could feel Youko's warm, fond smile. _That's just Kagome. She can make even the wildest of demons fall in love with her._

"Amazing..." Kurama breathed. Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Huh?" Kurama shook his head, "Nothing. Yes, two souls. One body. How do you think Youko came to be in your room?" Kagome sat back on her haunches, her chin resting on her palm as she looked at him. "Hm. I guess that would explain a lot of things."

_That vague phrase always makes me feel paranoid. _Youko said. Kurama agreed."Like what?" He prodded. Nothing bad, he hoped.

"Like how you got passed my demon wards, for one." Kagome mused. _Demon wards? That's my girl. _Youko cooed, as if she could hear him.

Kagome suddenly smiled. "What is it?" Kurama questioned. Kagome gave a bemused laugh, "I just felt as if Youko were praising me. Funny, huh?" When he merely looked shocked she crawled towards him. "Did he?" Having no words, Kurama merely nodded.

_She can feel you. _Kurama felt awed. _Incredible. I wouldn't expect any less than the unexpected from such an intriguing woman. _Youko laughed.

Kurama blinked back into focus to see Kagome drawing circles in her carpet, her face bashful. "I... Can I see him?" Kurama hated to hurt her, but...

"I'm sorry. It takes a lot out of me to let him take over and I've already done it once today." She looked crushed. If only there was something he could do...

Ah, there was something!

_Ursula has great powersss... _Kurama covered his face with his palm and groaned. He tried to block out Kagome's curious stare. Why did he have to embarrass him in front of her? Why?

_Youko, must you? I'm being completely serious and here you are quoting The Little Mermaid! _

The kitsune thief sulked. _What? I'm bored! You get to do all the talking to my sweet Kagome and I'm just sitting here, in the back of your mind, all lonely! I'm alll alone, there's no one here beside meee!_ Youko crooned, clearly egging Kurama on. _Shrek, Youko? Is that all you do? Sit around replaying movie scenes? _Youko huffed. _Well, what if I do? If it amuses me, what do you care?_

_I care if it makes me look like a total loon in front of the woman we-.. you love! _He could just taste how pleased Youko was at that slip of the tongue. So what if he found himself in love with her? It was perfectly natural. All he ever heard about, dreamed about, could think about, was her. True, they weren't his dreams, rather they were Youko's memories of her. But how could he not fall in love with the girl he'd come to know so well? She was... wonderful.

_Speaking of, our leading lady is starting to look a bit worried with you staring blankly like that. _Kurama blushed as he focused on Kagome's worried face. "Are you all right? I thought I'd lost you for a moment there. Do you do that often?" Kurama nodded and assured her that he was fine.

"Ah, I was just thinking there was a way you and Youko could communicate..." Kagome's smile seemed to light up his whole world. Had he been in the dark this whole time?

"Really? Great! What should I do?" She was so eager Kurama couldn't help but find her adorable. Why couldn't she be in love with him instead of the spoiled fluff sharing his body?

_Hey! I resent that! I am not fluffy! I'm silky. Silky! _Kurama was not impressed, was he not going to deny he was spoiled? _Kagome always thought my ears and tail were silky... Ah, what I would give to have her caress them once more. _The kitsune sighed dreamily.

Kurama smiled gently at her, trying to put out of his mind how strange Youko was all of the time. "I'll be the translator. You just tell me what you wish to say to Youko and I'll relay the message. The same with Youko, I'll tell you everything he says in reply. Okay?"

Kagome smiled that perfect smile again, this one just for him. "Thank you so much, I don't know how to repay you... Oh, I didn't even ask you your name! How rude of me! Though I suppose we skipped the whole meeting part with you being in my room and me threatening to purify you." Kagome gave a sheepish grin, gripping her left elbow with her right palm.

"So, let's start over, shall we?" She smiled and held out her hand for a handshake. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you." Kurama smirked and took her hand, lifting it to his lips to place a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "My human name is Shuuichi Minnamino, but you may call me Kurama. The pleasure is all mine, Kagome."

He was even more pleased when she blushed.

**_O.o.O.o_**

**_Amarioko: _**_Dun dun dun dun, dundun dun dun dun! Why yes, I do like Final fantasy, how did you guess? Haha, hello again! As you requested I've continued my one-shot! Now, I would greatly appreciate if you would review. You don't have to, but I would like to know what you think of this chapter, I just wrote it all up in one shot! Aaaand, now I need to sleep! Bye now! Muah! _**_  
_**


End file.
